


Flowers for you

by LaughsAndHi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: Okay, so working at a flower shop wasn’t exactly how Hinata expected his life to turn out, but he actually enjoys it.Or a short flowershop AU oneshot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40





	Flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!  
> (The title is very random but i think it works).
> 
> If you are interested in more of me I sort of vaguely exist on twitter under the same username :@LaughsAndHi

Okay, so working at a flower shop wasn’t exactly how Hinata expected his life to turn out, but he actually enjoys it. His days are mostly filled with taking care of different plants and making flower arrangements. He ended up at this job completely by chance when the owner, a kind older lady, found him wandering around lost on the streets whilst looking for his new apartment. She invited him in for a cup of tea, gave him directions to the street he needed to go to and offered him a job working part time at her store.

He had accepted of course, because moving to a new city was scary enough and getting a job would remove some of the stress. His new boss introduced herself as Sugawara Mai and spent most of their first meeting talking about her grandson and his friends.

But that was then and this is now. Hinata has been working at the flower shop for just about three months now and spent most of his free time hanging out with Mai’s grandson and his friends. Right now though he was bored out of his mind because he was alone in the shop.

He was trying to keep busy by making a flower crown out of blue iris, blue rhododendron and white gerbera when the bell announcing a customer jingled.

“One moment please!” He called out and quickly finished up the last finishing touches on the flower crown and placing it on his head. He moved to the front of the store and had to physically stop to do a double take as one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen stood there looking around. The guy was tall with flowing dark hair and a pair of absolutely stunning brown eyes.

“What can I help you with?” He asked finally able to pull himself together and walked up to the guy. Now that Hinata was next to him he couldn’t help but notice even more how tall the guy was.

“I need flowers that could be given in a non romantic way.” The gorgeous guy said.

“I could use some more context for that.” 

Mystery guy sighed “Basically I was given a confession letter from someone and a place to meet them to give my answer.”

“And so you want to try and smooth over the fact that you’re rejecting this person by giving them flowers.” Hinata filled in the blanks himself.

“You’re spot on!” The guy said with a laugh. “I’m Oikawa by the way, Oikawa Tooru.”

“Hinata Shouyou”

“You must be new here.” The guy, now revealed to be named Oikawa, continued. “I haven’t seen you before.” He went a few steps closer to Hinata and looked at him with an intense look in his eyes. Hinata nervously swallowed and looked back, craning his neck to see Oikawa’s face properly. Jesus! He’s so tall it’s unfair!

“Ehm yes! I started here a few months ago!” He managed to say. Geez pull yourself together! It’s just a guy, an admittedly ridiculously handsome one with warm eyes and soft looking hair, but still a guy. “Anyways I’d recommend yellow roses! They are often used to symbolize friendship. How does that sound?”

“Perfect!” Oikawa responded.

“Well, just give me a few minutes to get them, I’ll be right back!” Hinata said and moved to the back to gather up the flowers. Hinata soon returned to the front of the store with the flowers and Oikawa paid for the flowers.

“Thank you for all your help.” Oikawa said “And before I leave I need to ask you something.”

“Okay???”

“Are you free sometime this week?”

“I mean my shift ends at four tomorrow and I’m free after that. Why?”

“Great! Join me for dinner.”

“What?”

“You and me. Dinner after your shift ends tomorrow. Just say yes.”

“Fine then! Yes.”

“Great! It’s a date!” And with those final words Oikawa left the store leaving a stunned Hinata behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read and here are the meanings of the flowers mentioned.
> 
> Flower meanings
> 
> Purple Iris: Faith and hope,   
> Blue Rhodedendron: Love at first sight,   
> Gerbera: Cheerfulness   
> Yellow roses: Friendship, joy.
> 
> Note that some of the flowers also have more/other meanings.


End file.
